Beverly Anne Mason
"Blazing Phoenix! Red Zodiac Ranger! - Beverly Anne Mason Beverly Anne Mason is the Red Zodiac Ranger and team leader in Power Rangers: Rebirth. She is a natural born fearless leader, a former U.S Army Ranger who served in the Malastarian War, and a relentless young woman with a strong heart, a will of iron and body of steel. Her stubbornness of doing things on her own usually get the best of her, but realizes deep down that she needs her friends beside her. Beverly is openly bisexual, she is Theo's best friend and is madly in love with her girlfriend Joanna. Her star sign is the Phoenix Biography Pre-Power Rangers: Rebirth Beverly Anne Mason was born in Brooklyn, New York on June 10th, 1993. In the third month after her birth, her parents decided that it would be better for them to move with their daughter to Angel Grove, because at that time New York was plagued with crime, drugs and violence and they did not want their daughter growing up in a rough city. Beverly comes from a traditional military family as her father served in the Gulf War, her grandfather served in Vietnam and her great grandfather served in World War II. Since her childhood, Beverly was very much of a tomboy as she loved sports and video games. By the time she was in pre-school, she met her lifelong friend Theo and the two became very close, like brother and sister. When she was 10, she and Theo became interested in martial arts and they were both trained in Karate, Jujitsu and Tae-Kwon Do by the original Red Ranger, Jason. When Beverly was 17 years old, she realized that she was a bisexual. Although Theo was a Christian, he still loved her like a sister much to Beverly's happiness. However, her bisexuality would make her the target of bullying by a student named Brooke, who was a mean spirited, racist, homophobic bully and also looked down on Theo because of his race. Despite the bullying, she managed to fight back with her best friend. Beverly and Theo went together to the prom and shared a kiss, but they both agreed they should just be friends. After graduating from high school, she joined the US Army and then went to college to study automotive engineering. After graduating from college, it was not long before the Malastarian War began and Beverly was called by the US Army. She fought in the war on the rank of Staff Sergeant in the 75th Ranger Regiment on Company Delta. While searching for her fellow troops in the ruins of Harwood County, she was saved by the Megaforce Rangers but helplessly saw how her later enemy, Deathowl slaughtered them and was more shocked to see Emma Goodall being killed due to her younger appearance. She briefly fought him, but was pinned and about to get killed but a dying Troy saved her before succumbing to his wounds. After the war, Beverly was devastated that Jason was also one of the casualties and Tommy as well. She then met Joanna during the time of reconstruction and a year later, the two began to date, and then Beverly began to fall in love with her. Joanna's father was not approving of their relationship, but that did not cause their love for one another to stop. Beverly then introduces Joanna to her family, and they become very welcoming and Joanna takes a liking to them, especially Lucy. Theo is also welcoming and accepting her as well. Beverly tried to convince Joanna to not try to expose a crime lord selling Malastarian weapons on the black market in the Dominican Republic. Something at her own risk Joanna and Maria did. Beverly becomes furious with Joanna for her recklessness and life risking decision, nearly breaking up with her. But she realizes she was out of line and apologizes, Joanna tearfully accepts her apology and apologizes as well. Power Rangers: Rebirth Five years after the war, Beverly was training soldiers in the Dominican Republic, and she was going to be discharged. To celebrate, she arranged for a nice vacation at the villa in Samana with Joanna, in which she and Maria planned. When Maria and Joanna arrive, Beverly reunites with her girlfriend by kissing and embracing. And then they headed to Samana. That night, Beverly proposed to Joanna until remants of the Malastarians attacked the villa and they were led by Deathowl. Deathowl had Joanna hostage and intimidated Beverly to surrender, but he tricked her and shot Joanna mortally wounding her. In a fit of unspeakable rage, Beverly fought the sadistic assassin but was no match for him. Joanna was killed in front of a helpless Beverly and Deathowl left them to die by destroying the villa. Beverly and Joanna's dead body were taken by a flame far from the villa. Beverly was gravely injured with burns on her left arm and right face. The flame turned into the Phoenix and healed Beverly's wounds. The Phoenix told Beverly that she was chosen to become the new champion of Earth and take the role that Jason once had. The ring she gave Joanna became her morpher and now, she fights in Joanna's honor and to avenge her. The entity clearly told Beverly to not fight for vengeance and hate, for it will destroy her not only physically but emotionally and spiritually. Upon flying to Jarabacoa at Maria's family vacation home, she went to let Maria know about the tragic death of Joanna, which left both completely heartbroken and devastated. That night, while watching television, they saw Theo avoiding Global Army pursuers and they made their destination to America clear. Once in Turtle Cove they found Theo through the power senses from their rings, and they also found Yumi and Kevin. Then they were met by Wes and Taylor and headed for the ruins of the Command Center where the rangers base of operations was. Upon arrival, they told the rangers of old of how they all got their powers, however, Beverly vowed to eliminate Deathowl on her own, but they told her not to fight for vengeance. While leaving, Yumi stopped her and sympathized with her over the loss of people they loved. That is when Deathowl shows up with a group of Malastarians. The rangers of old and new battle the drones, while Yumi and Beverly battle their nemesis in which they emerge victorious. It's not long before the forces of Fyrus attack the planet once again. With the final battle taking place in Angel Grove, Beverly teamed up with Wes, Conner, Fred and Nick against the Malastarian troops, until Fyrus appeared. The Zodiac Rangers fought against Fyrus who was still very strong and fast. Although nearly surrendering, Fred's motivation gave her the strength to press forward as well as the other rangers, causing the spirits of dead rangers to form an energy wave massive enough to eradicate Fyrus' forces. Fyrus was not ready to admit defeat as he grew into a giant. But the rangers emerged victorious by defeating him together with both Zodiac and Sagittarius Megazords. At the end, Beverly makes peace with Joanna and her father, and accepts her new role as leader of the new Power Rangers. Power Rangers Rebirth: Aftermath Three months after the defeat of Fyrus, Beverly suffered an emotional breakdown after Joanna's death. Although she has returned home, her emptiness towards the death of her fiancee drove her over the edge as she was heavily drinking, getting into fights, getting into illegal street racing, getting late for work with her father which got her in trouble with the law and nearly fired by her father. Mr. Mason gives Beverly an ultimatum; either seek help or find another job. She refuses to tell her family, until Theo offers her help at his church AA meetings. Beverly doesn't want to, fearing that because of her bisexuality, she will not be accepted. Theo assures her that his church cares about what is in their hearts, not whom or what their hearts and minds desire. The next day at her apartment, friends and family are there with Kimberly as the invervention counselor and they all read their letters to her. She accepts to go to a rehab center in Silver Hills, where she'll get the best help she needs. She recovers and becomes sober. At the end she makes peace with her would be father in law after asking her if he would rather see his daughter a lesbian and alive or dead and gone. To her surprise he says the former, although he disapproved, it was clear how happy Joanna was with Beverly. Beverly would later attend a trial regarding the war, and she told the High Councillor that she and her team will not join the GA, as the Power Rangers do their part to protect Earth and that they do not belong in the government. Then, she, Theo and Maria would fight against a cult dedicated to worshiping a demon master called Vulcanus. In order for her identity as a Power Ranger to not be compromised, she and the others went as civilians fighting the cult and saving a few people in the process. Beverly later goes to Harwood County as the Phoenix instructed her to go. There she went to the once command center of the Megaforce team where she would encounter the ghosts of Emma and Troy and also the other Megaforce rangers in a training of mind, body and spirit and also the purpose to overcome her guilt of many people dying in her place. After passing the trial, Beverly was guilt-free and returned home. Character Description and Personality Beverly is a blonde, blue eyed and athletic person. According to Giancarlos, Beverly is determined and a strong leader who never gives up. Although, her weakness is being stubborn and fearful of admitting that sometimes she needs the help of her companions. Beverly since her childhood was very much of a tomboy who loved video games and sports. Her favorite sports were skateboarding, baseball and basketball. Beverly was raised in a Protestant family, but in her teens to her adulthood became a deist. Even though she is cold and distant in the sequel, she still remains a caring, loving friend and person. She becomes an older sister to Kevin as he is an only child. Beverly is openly bisexual. In her teens, she was afraid to tell her parents and Theo. Reason why she was afraid is because her mother and father would not accept her and neither would Theo because he's a Christian. But to her joy, her parents accepted her and Theo as well. Trivia * Beverly is openly bisexual and a deist * She shares the same birthday as the writer of Power Rangers: Rebirth Category:Power Rangers: Rebirth Category:Red Ranger Category:Heroines Category:Female Red Ranger Category:Bisexual Rangers